


Christmas here and now

by mm8



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Gen or Slash, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9329108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: Bucky remembers.Can be read as gen or slash.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alafaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/gifts).



Bucky never thought that he would get another Christmas like this. The last Christmas that he could remember, when he was really _himself_ was Germany in 1944. Battle of the Bulge. Great way to spend Christmas Day.

 

He was pretty sure that last Christmas, the one before he'd been put in cryo, the Winter Solider had murdered six Kiwi scientists. He didn't even know why. The Winter Soldier never seemed to care.

 

But this was 2017. Bucky technically was ninety-two years old. In the 40s he never thought about being in his nineties. It was more important to him to survive another day in the war. 

 

"You're thinking again."

 

Bucky snapped out of his trance. Whipping his head around, his long hair flapping in his face, he saw Steve sitting in front of him. Behind his partner, Scott and Clint were trading stories about their children, showing off pictures on their cell phones. the pain didn't bother him. Sam was nursing a drink, watching the fire crackled and spark.

 

Steve was sitting across from him in a folding chair. There was an ordinary card table between them with cards layered neatly… Solitaire? 

 

"You always stare off into space when you think about past." Steve put down a red Queen of Hearts over the Jack. "I know, I do the same too. Sam always calls me out on it."

 

Bucky raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?"

 

"Hm-mm. And you know what he told me?" When Bucky didn't' say anything, Steve continued. "Get over it."

 

The brunette was taken aback, "What?"

 

Steve reached over and gripped Buck's hand. "There's nothing we can do to change the past. What's done is done. We can keep on thinking, wishing had made another choice or that something didn't happen, but it won't do anything but give us grief. We have to think about now, about the future. We have to pick up the pieces, and keep moving forward."

 

Bucky was speechless. He didn't know what to say. He looked down at the cards again, like he was seeing if they had an answer. Of course they didn't, they were inanimate objects. 

 

"It's Christmas," Steve's voice was soft and gentle. "I don't know about you, but I don't want to spend the first Christmas we've had together in over seventy years wallowing about what might have been. So c'mon," Steve released Buck's hand and lounged back in his chair. "Wanda will kill us if she sees we're not playing with the cards she gave us."

 

"Yeah, sure," Buck said as he placed a card down. Steve was strong, stronger than he'd ever be. Maybe someday, he'd be as brave as his partner.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers, means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day. Seriously though, whenever I get an email that I have received kudos or comments on my work, it instantly brings a smile to my face.
> 
> Follow me:  
> [dreamwidth](http://mahmfic.dreamwidth.org/)  
> [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/homeisbehindthe/)  
> [livejournal](http://mahmfic.livejournal.com/profile/)  
> [pinterest](https://www.pinterest.com/curseofpeladon/)  
> [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/MahmficMm8?lang=en)


End file.
